Emily's Diary
by Annamh
Summary: This is the sequel to Draco's Diary so don't read this 'til you've read that story. Rated M for eating disorder, cutting, attempted suicide, rape. See why it's an M? R&R please?


**Emily's Diary! (The Sequel to Draco's Diary.)**

**Disclaimer- All HP belongs to Jo Rowling (c'ept Emily) **

**31/04/06**

It's been over 2 months since Draco, my first love, raped me. How could he do that to me? I still don't know. He treated me so well and then he just goes and does that. I stayed in my room crying for days and Pansy finally came to sort me out. She got it out of me in the end. She told everyone and Draco blames me for it.

Blaise has understood as well. I really appreciate it. Most people have been avoiding me like I have the plague. With Blaise, it's like I can talk to him. I don't feel under pressure and I don't feel like a freak. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world or that I'm the beautiful and powerful person in the world. Whenever I see him, I just feel so happy and I get a fuzzy feeling in my belly. It's not just his personality though, he's gorgeous too! He's got shoulder length, curly, black hair that he ties into a little ponytail; he's tall, quite thin and muscular; he's got deep brown eyes and a soft tan that just makes him look even more like a God.

I think I may be in love again. But with what happened with Draco, how can I trust him? I don't think he would do that but I didn't think Draco could do it either. But Blaise is so different from Draco. Does that mean he won't hurt me? Oh, help! Goddess' give me strength!

Emily. Xxxx

**02/05/06**

Today, I was talking with Blaise again, outside underneath one of the trees overlooking the Lake. He looked so perfect: one leg drawn up to him, his elbow resting on the knee and his head resting on his hand, looking at me. I curled up as I normal do and we were talking for God knows how long. He then asked me about Draco. And the incident. I told him and he just drew me up in his arms and the warmth from his body just flooded into me. When he pulled away, sympathy was evident in his eyes.

He took my arm and turned it so the inside was showing and he saw all the cuts and scars. He looked at me sadly. "Why?" he asked, softly. So I explained everything-My life at home; my parents; the bullies; my sister's death; Draco. All of it. He replied, tears in his eyes "Is that why you've developed the eating disorder?" I just looked at him, taken aback. "I don't have an eating disorder!" I cried indignantly, "I'm just on a diet, is all." He gave me a look. "You don't eat, people have heard you throwing up. And you're just skin and bones now." He said seriously. "I'm just trying to be thin. I want to be thin!" I said tears traced familiar routes down my cheeks. He just said "That's called an eating disorder. Let me help you. Please?" His eyes were full of concern and sorrow.

I just collapsed on his chest, crying. He held me and rubbed circles on my back. I finally looked up and I leant forward and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

I have to go. I'm meeting Blaise and he's going to help me with dinner.

Emily. Xxxx

**12/05/06**

This is Blaise. Emily told me to write what happened because she doesn't really know herself. I'm not really sure how to write in a diary, I don't own one but here goes.

I walked in to her room to see if she was there and if she was Ok. I heard mumbling from a corner so I went round the corner to see what was going on. I saw Emily slumped on the floor: one leg drawn up, the other splayed to the side. She was looking blankly at the wall, murmuring to herself about something. Her arms were in her lap and as I got nearer I saw loads of cuts lining her arms and legs. She also had deep cuts on her cheeks and stomach. She had a small cut on her neck, and the blood from all the cuts was seeping into her thin white nightgown. I rushed to her, picked her up and rushed to the Hospital Wing with her in my arms. Madam Pompfrey cleaned her up and bandaged her up. That's pretty much it. But here's a note for you when you get better and can hold your diary and read it:

I love you, Emily Greenwood. Now and forever and I'll always catch you when you fall.

Blaise Z. xxx to you Em'.

**26/05/06**

Hey! It's Emily again. Well, reading that last entry, whoo! I'm gonna have to tell Blaise how I feel. I'm so happy.

But, anyway, I bet you're wondering what happened to make me do that. Well, Draco came to see me. He slapped me, called me a whore. He told me that having sex with a person then flirting with another made me a worthless whore. I've heard that before. That I'm a worthless whore. He punched me and then told me that if I was just going to reject him, then he was just going to have to make sure he got his way. He started to rip at my clothing and I backed into a corner. He kept kissing me and tearing at my clothes. He kept pressing himself against me until I managed to get my wand. I managed to cast 'Expelliarmus' which sent him flying back. He scrambled at the portrait, trying to get out and as he left he yelled "Crazy fucking whore! I'll kill you for ruining my life! I'll fucking kill you!"

I was going to let him have the pleasure was all I could think so I dressed in the closest thing I had to a white dress- my white night-shirt, grabbed my knife and cut at any piece of skin I could find. I just remember thinking 'I love you, Blaise.'

That's really it, but I promise to keep you up to date.

Emily. Xxx

**09/07/06**

Ok, so I haven't updated for, like, 2 months but I don't really need to write in my diary anymore. I have Blaise. We're officially dating now. He's so sweet and perfect and I'm so lucky to be with him. Whenever I get a little scratch, he's so worried I cut myself. But, I love him and he loves me. I'm glad my story has a happy ending after all.

E. Diviya. Xxxx

**A/N. So what do you think? Please give me feedback? You know you want to! Please! Love to everyone reading!**

**--Annamh. xxxxx**


End file.
